Saleté de rat, stupide chat
by venda
Summary: Yuki et Kio sont constamment entrain de se chamailler. Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière ça.


« Saleté de ratSaleté de rat, stupide chat

« Saleté de rat !! » hurla Kyo. « Je vais te transformer en pâté pour chat. » Shiguré et Tôru assis tranquillement au salon levèrent tout les deux la tête vers le plafond.

« Cela commence à devenir lassant. » fit le Chien. Tôru se leva légèrement et prit la direction de l'escalier, elle avait son petit truc à elle. Elle prenait les deux adolescents dans ses bras, dans leur apparence animale, ils faisaient beaucoup moins de dégâts. Des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. « Non Tôru. Laisse les se débrouiller. De toute façon cela ne sert à rien. Ils ne pourront jamais s'entendre ces deux là. Ils paieront les dégâts avec leur argent de poche. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Kyo lança son poing de toutes ses forces. Yuki nonchalamment se décala légèrement et le poing passa juste à côté de sa joue droite atterrissant dans le mur derrière en laissant une marque conséquente. « Tu voudrais que je te donne quelques petites leçons stupide chat ? » fit doucement Yuki.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !! » Kyo envoya un autre coup de poing que Yuki évita avec la même facilité. Le Rat passa ses deux bras sous les aisselles de Kyo et lui attrapa les épaules par derrière.

« Stupide chat. » murmura Yuki avant de forcer Kyo à venir contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, le chat écarquilla les yeux puis se détendit. Leurs deux bouches se trouvèrent instinctivement. Yuki chercha immédiatement à pénétrer la bouche de son adversaire. Partir à la recherche de cette langue. Kyo résista légèrement quelques secondes puis abandonna. Leurs deux langues se trouvèrent rapidement. Yuki poussa un petit gémissement, il aimait les baisers du chat. C'étaient des baisers fougueux, pleins de passion. Il aimait la passion du chat. Kyo envoya un nouveau coup de poing puissant, faisant trembler tout le pan du mur. Un tableau se décrocha et la vitre se brisa sur le sol.

Le Chat fut celui qui stoppa le baiser. Il balaya de sa main gauche un vase avec des fleurs, le vase ne se brisa pas mais les fleurs tombèrent sur le sol et l'eau se mit à couler sur le plancher. « Allez utilise toutes tes forces saleté de rat. » hurla Kyo alors que Yuki posait doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son rival.

Le Rat ferma doucement les yeux et serra un peu plus son cousin contre lui. « Je t'aime stupide chat. » murmura t il.

Kyo attrapa par les hanches Yuki et le souleva du sol. Il marcha vers le fond de la chambre. Il en profita pour faire tomber le sac à dos de cours de son cousin et pour renverser une ou deux choses. C'était surtout pour faire du bruit. Il jeta Yuki sur son lit et s'empressa pour le chevaucher. « Allez arrête d'éviter mes coups. » hurla encore Kyo. « Bat toi loyalement. Bat toi comme un homme. »

« Si je me battais avec toute ma force. » cria légèrement Yuki mais gardant une voix calme. « Tu ferais un séjour à l'hôpital, stupide Chat. »

« Aaaahh. » Kyo balança son poing sur le mur du lit. « Arrête de te moquer de moi, saleté de rat. »

Yuki se redressa légèrement et retira un de ses chaussons. Il le balança sur le côté gauche du lit. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as que ça dans le ventre, stupide chat. Tu es encore plus faible que je le pensai. »

Kyo qui était entrain d'embrasser la peau douce du ventre de Yuki releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Hé !! » chuchota t il. « Va pas trop loin quand même. » Yuki eut un petit sourire et força son cousin à s'allonger sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau fougueusement. Kyo envoya un coup de pied contre le bord du lit, faisant trembler le lit mais également le plancher. Le Chat retira son tee-shirt et se mit à batailler avec la chemise de Yuki. Le Rat l'aida du mieux qu'il put mais lui aussi était fébrile. Ils étaient tout les deux pressés. Ils voulaient s'appartenir et ce n'était pas facile en vivant ici avec Shiguré et Tôru. Pas qu'ils se disputaient moins, pas qu'ils appréciaient moins leur deux colocataires mais depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur attirance mutuelle, c'était devenu plus compliqué. Tôru ne comprendrait pas et Shiguré se sentirait obligé d'aller tout dire à Akito. Akito qui ne supportait pas que l'un des signes soit heureux.

« Dépêche toi. » murmura Yuki. « Tôru pourrait monter pour essayer de nous séparer. »

Kyo grogna, il aimait pas faire ça à la va vite avec l'appréhension que Tôru ou Shiguré débarquent. « Sortons alors. Allons ailleurs. »

« Non. » fit fermement Yuki. « A chaque fois qu'on le fait dehors, il y a tous les chats de la région qui viennent. »

Kyo eut un petit sourire pour son amant. « C'est normal, ils sont intrigués. Ils n'ont jamais vu un chat faire l'amour à un rat. »

Kyo frôla les lèvres de Yuki puis lentement descendit jusqu'au cou puis jusqu'au torse, continuant à frôler la peau brûlante. Il s'arrêta quelques temps au niveau du nombril. Il sortit lentement un bout de langue et se mit à lécher l'orifice. Yuki se mit à trembler de plaisir, lui faisant tout oublier. Presque tout oublier dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité il se rappela où ils étaient et qui était en bas. « Ça y est, stupide chat ? » cria Yuki en essayant de retenir ses gémissements. « Tu as repris ton souffle ? »

« Yuki !! » fit une voix lointaine. « Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter de provoquer le matou. » fit la voix plus que lointaine de Shiguré. D'ailleurs aucun des deux amants ne l'entendit.

« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, saleté de rat. » Yuki appuya légèrement sur la tête du chat pour qu'il continu ses attouchements. Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un son de sortir de sa bouche alors que Kyo avait descendu encore plus sur son ventre.

« Jamais un chat aussi stupide que toi pourra me battre. »

« Soit gentil avec moi pour une fois. » murmura Kyo. Kyo était bien un chat, Yuki savait ce que désirait son amant. Mais malgré qu'ils soient amants, leurs instincts ancrés depuis la nuit des temps, leur imposaient la confrontation. Kyo n'avait toujours pas réussit à le battre et donc c'était lui Yuki qui choisissait ce qu'il désirait. Tant que le chat ne le battrait pas, Yuki choisirait toujours du où, quand et comment.

Le rat se dégagea légèrement et retira les derniers vêtements qui les gêneraient avant de se mettre dans la position que désirait Kyo. « C'est la première et la dernière fois. » expliqua doucement Yuki. « La prochaine fois que tu voudras obtenir ça. Tu devras me vaincre. » Kyo ne cacha pas son étonnement, que Yuki accepte une telle chose était presque un miracle.

Yuki envoya un coup de poing dans le mur, faisant sursauter Kyo ayant presque tout oublié. « Allez stupide chat. » cria Yuki. « Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

Kyo se cala contre le dos de son amant. « Merci. » chuchota t il.

« Dépêche toi maintenant. » murmura Yuki en bougeant légèrement les hanches. « J'en ai envie. C'est une torture de t'attendre. » Kyo prépara précautionneusement son amant à le recevoir. « C'est bon. Allez viens. » coupa rapidement les préparatifs Yuki n'étant plus vraiment en état d'attendre.

« Monte un peu plus tes hanches. » demanda Kyo. Avec une soumission qui étonna franchement le Chat, le Rat s'exécuta. Lentement, en essayant de n'offrir que du plaisir à son amant, Kyo pénétra Yuki.

« En . . . Encore. » supplia Yuki. « Viens plus loin. »

« Oui. » souffla Kyo en s'enfonçant encore plus. Yuki agrippa le montant du lit et retint un gémissement de plaisir. « Où est ce qu'on en était ? » demanda le Chat.

« Tu es vraiment stupide le chat. » essaya de crier Yuki mais c'est une voix très faible qui sortit car le Rat avait le souffle coupé. « Même comme ça, tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre. » Kyo commença ses mouvements dans son amant coupant le peu de souffle qui restait à Yuki.

« Je vais . . . Je vais . . . J'ai plus de ressources que tu crois saleté de rat . . . Raaahh. » Yuki tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le mur comme précédemment mais les mouvements de hanches qu'il faisait pour procurer plus de plaisir à son amant et son souffle coupé lui avait retiré tous ses moyens. Dans un dernier effort Kyo réussit à faire ce que son amant avait tenté de faire quelques secondes plus tôt et le mur se mit à trembler. Maintenant ils n'en étaient plus capables, ils n'étaient plus capables de parler ou de masquer leurs ébats en bagarre. Ils étaient trop concentrés dans leurs sensations. Dans ces vagues de plaisir qui les envoyaient au septième ciel.

« Vi . . . Vite. Plus. » haleta Yuki. « Ky . . . » Kyo esquissa un léger sourire, Yuki aimait cette position, Yuki aimait qu'il vienne en lui mais sa fierté l'obligeait à toujours refuser ce genre de désire au Chat.

« Je t' . . . Je t'aurai. » hurla Kyo. Oh oui, il l'avait, il l'avait comme jamais personne ne pourrait l'avoir. Il était le seul à l'avoir, à le posséder de cette façon.

Il voulait encore ces sensations, il voulait que cela aille de plus en plus vite. Yuki augmenta ses mouvements de hanches espérant que son amant comprendrait. Pour son plus grand plaisir Kyo augmenta la cadence mais cela allait être encore plus dur pour cachés leurs ébats. Yuki se rendit compte des grincements du lit et des petits gémissements que Kyo tentait d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il rentrait plus profondément en lui. Non il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, il ne fallait pas que Tôru ou Shiguré soupçonnent quelque chose. C'était trop tard, ils étaient allés trop loin. Kyo ne pouvait plus se contrôler et malgré toute sa volonté Yuki n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrête.

Dans un ultime effort, il réussit à sortir une phrase à une vitesse incroyable. « Pour ça . . . » cria Yuki. « Il faudrait que tu ailles t'entraîner dans la montagne encore quelques années. » ça y est, ils étaient hors control, plus rien ne les arrêteraient. Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer que lassés par leur disputes Shiguré et Tôru soient partis faire un tour. Le manque d'oxygène commença à se faire sentir et Yuki sentit que tout devenait trouble

Kyo eut un soubresaut et dans un dernier violent coup de rein se libéra. « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. » Il n'avait pas put retenir ce dernier cri.

Yuki se sentit partir, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais lui non plus ne put retenir un cri. « Huuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm. » Les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le lit, enlacés, sombrant presque dans l'inconscience.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Shiguré monta lentement l'escalier. L'affrontement d'aujourd'hui, lui avait paru encore plus violent que d'habitude. Quand est ce que ces deux là allaient enfin apprendre à s'entendre ? Maintenant plus un bruit sortait de la chambre de Yuki, cela l'étonnait. Il frappa de petits coups à la porte. « Hé ?? » appela t il doucement. « Vous vous êtes entretués ? »

« Oui. » grogna Kyo. Le Chien releva un sourcil étonné, tiens bizarre d'habitude après une défaite Kyo sortait par une fenêtre et allait faire un tour ou allait se percher sur le toit. Leur laissant la paix pour 2 ou 3 heures.

Shiguré ouvrit lentement le panneau et regarda estomaqué ses deux jeunes cousins. Kyo adossé contre le mur et les vêtements en bataille tentait de reprendre son souffle. Yuki plus loin le dos contre son lit semblait lui aussi légèrement essoufflé et un peu dépareillé. « C'est malin. » fit l'aîné. « Vous ne pourriez pas trouver autre chose à faire que vous bagarrer tout le temps. »

« Si. » Yuki se leva et d'un bond attrapa Shiguré. « Viens m'aider Kyo. » Le chat de son pas félin se lança sur le chien.

« Hé ?? Mais à quoi vous jouez ? » Le chien prit en étau entre ses deux jeunes cousins, essaya vainement de se dégager.

« On a trouvé un autre jeu. » fit avec un petit sourire ironique Kyo. Malheureusement ils ne tinrent pas longtemps, encore épuisés. En quelques secondes et quelques mouvements Shiguré se débarrassa des deux adolescents.

« Depuis quand le rat et le chat font équipe contre le chien ? » Ils ne répondirent pas, Yuki s'élança à nouveau et espéra que Kyo ait la même idée. Le Chat avec une souplesse incroyable s'élança dès qu'il aperçut le début du mouvement de son amant.

« Oh non. Je vous en prie. » Tôru se jeta sur Kyo et le prit dans ses bras. « Arrêtez de vous disputer. » Kyo se transforma en joli petit chat rouquin, la prise de Tôru n'était pas sûr et Kyo retomba sur ses pattes. Tôru ne serrait que les vêtements contre elle.

Kyo hérissa le poil. « Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ? »

« On ne faisait que jouer. » continua calmement Yuki. Le Rat prit doucement Kyo, en chat, dans ses bras. Shiguré et Tôru se jetèrent un regard perplexe mais Yuki ne s'occupait déjà plus d'eux. Yuki sauta par la fenêtre et disparu en courant toujours Kyo dans les bras.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Kyo ne bougea pas des bras de son amant. Yuki couru jusqu'à son potager et s'assit doucement dans l'herbe. « Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? » s'étonna quand même Kyo.

Yuki serra délicatement le chat contre lui et se mit à le caresser. « J'avais envie d'en profiter un peu. » murmura Yuki. « Je t'ai toujours trouvé trognon en chat. »

Kyo prit peur et essaya de se détacher des bras de son amant. « Hé !! Mais je ne suis pas une peluche. »

Yuki maintenu le chat, il le posa sur ses genoux sur le dos. Kyo agita les pattes pour se mettre dans l'autre sens mais Yuki tenu bon. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Kyo était un chat, le point sensible des chats était . . . Yuki se mit lentement à caresser d'un doigt le cou du chat et son autre main à caresser le ventre. Kyo arrêta presque immédiatement de se débattre et se mit à ronronner. « Tu aimes, petit chat ? »

Cette phrase fit réaliser Kyo qui se dégagea et sauta sur ses pattes un peu loin pour que Yuki ne puisse pas le rattraper. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas une peluche. »

« Personne ne nous voit Kyo. » dit doucement le Rat.

« Hum. » Kyo vérifia quand même et retourna se mettre sur les genoux de son amant. « Juste un peu alors. » Yuki eut un petit sourire et se remit à caresser le chat. Cherchant les points sensibles de Kyo, le chat.

L'effet de la malédiction ne dura pas longtemps et Kyo retrouva sa forme humaine. Yuki retira son pantalon qu'il offrit à son amant. Kyo l'enfila vite fait mais ne put pas fermé tout les boutons car il était légèrement plus large de hanches que Yuki. Le Rat sourit en voyant leur dégaine. « C'est ici que Yuki le rat a avoué son amour à Kyo le chat. » murmura Yuki.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. » réalisa Kyo en jetant un petit coup d'œil au potager.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Yuki penché sur ses légumes bêchait consciencieusement. Kyo avança d'un pas silencieux le plus proche possible. Yuki tourna légèrement la tête. Mince ça y est le rat l'avait repéré. Kyo ne réfléchi pas et sauta sur Yuki. Le Rat fit un geste de recul et lestement se releva. Kyo s'écroula par terre. « Que fais tu, stupide chat ? » demanda Yuki.

« Je veux encore te combattre. » cria Kyo en se relevant.

« Tu ne te lasses pas d'essayer en vain ? »

« J'y arriverai. Je sais que j'y arriverai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'arriverai à te vaincre et je rentrerai dans le Jyunnishi. » Yuki poussa un petit soupir. Kyo s'élança et lança son poing vers Yuki. Le Rat ne se dégagea pas et reçu le poing en pleine figure. Kyo écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. « Saleté de Rat, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas prêt ? »

« J'étais prêt. » murmura Yuki. « Je suis fatigué de me battre contre toi Kyo. J'aimerai te céder ma place dans le Jyunnishi. Si cela pouvait te rendre heureux je le ferai avec plaisir. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Kyo. « Non je veux te battre loyalement, gagné par ma force. Pourquoi est ce que tu dis un truc pareil ? » Kyo releva le poing et le lança vers Yuki.

« Parce que je t'aime. » murmura Yuki. Le poing de Kyo s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage du Rat. « Quand ton Maître t'a forcé a prendre ta véritable apparence en te retirant ton bracelet, Tôru a eut le courage de te dire toutes ces choses qui t'ont fait du bien. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu te les dire. J'aurai voulu te réconforter. J'aime quand tu ronchonnes parce que Tôru a fait des poireaux. J'aime quand les soirs où Tôru travaille nous rentrons tous les deux en silence côtes à côtes. J'aime quand le professeur nous oblige à faire des travaux de groupes ensembles. J'aimerai pouvoir monter avec toi sur le toit pour contempler le ciel. Alors si te céder ma place te rend heureux je le ferai. »

Kyo secoua la tête. « Non. » hurla le Chat. Kyo s'approcha doucement et caressa lentement la joue meurtrie. « Je me moque du Jyunnishi. Je voulais . . . » Kyo eut un hoquet et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. « Je voulais que tu me remarques. Je voulais que tu me respectes. Que tu ne me regardes plus avec indifférence. Je voulais faire parti de ton monde. Le Chat que je suis voulais se faire aimer du Rat que tu es. Vivre à tes côtés. Je voulais être à ta hauteur. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. »

Yuki eut un petit sourire. « Tu ne t'es jamais battu à fond contre moi. » réalisa le Rat.

« Non. » répondit Kyo toujours les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

« Le Rat aime le Chat. » murmura Yuki pour que Kyo réalise tout à fait.

« Le Chat aime le Rat. » répondit Kyo.

« Le Rat n'abandonnera plus jamais le Chat. »

« Le Chat ne veut plus jamais vivre sans le Rat. » Kyo s'approcha encore un peu plus mais c'est Yuki qui approcha leurs deux visages et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤

Un petit applaudissement de main se fit entendre les deux amants se séparèrent étonnés. « Alors c'est ça votre secret. » fit Shiguré avec un petit sourire en disant long. Les deux amants regardèrent étonnés les deux intrus. Tôru applaudissait avec entrain, toute joyeuse. « Vous croyez vraiment que nous ne comprendrions pas. »

« Euh. »

« Chers petits cousins. » fit Shiguré en prenant par les épaules les deux amants. « Voyez vous la malédiction n'empêche pas d'aimer. Et pour ça il y a deux solutions. Trouver une gentille fille avec la même malédiction que nous, je vous l'accord c'est très dur. Ou pour des personnes plus libérales comme Ayamé et moi il y a l'autre solution. »

Les deux amants se détachèrent en faisant une drôle de tête. « Beurk, tu couches avec Ayamé. » cria Kyo.

« Obsédé. Tu sors avec mon frère. » cria en même temps Yuki.

Shiguré éclata de rire. « Ah la la les jeunes de nos jours. »

_**FIN**_

5


End file.
